


Prettiest flower in the Sunflower field

by Juncea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutesy, Fluffy, M/M, Poetry, Rochu, haha this is quite old actually, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sweet poem about China from Russia's POV. Warnings: extreme fluff. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest flower in the Sunflower field

"Prettiest flower in the sunflower field,

so gentle to the touch and amazing to feel.

Even though you are not the tallest of the tall,

your petals will always be the brightest of them all.

 

I wish I could pluck you from the ground

but that is your home and watching you wilt

would make me frown.

 

So I let you stay where you belong,

I'll watch you from afar, gently swaying in the summer breezes song.

My once cold heart is no longer

motionless and hard like steel

because you made it beat again,

Prettiest flower in the sunflower field."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago, acutally. I posted this on my FF.net account about two years ago, I believe.


End file.
